Mamori et les Reliques Lubriques
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic d'ErikDulane "Mamori and the dearthly hallows" : Ké ké ké, Mamori, toute seule dans la salle du club avec l'homme le plus démoniaque et coquin de tout le campus. Rating pour des actions osées


_Auteur : ErikDulane_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Mamori et les Reliques Lubriques

* * *

Un samedi ensoleillé au lycée Deimon

4h de l'après-midi

.

La sublime manager de l'équipe de Football Américain, assise sur le canapé du club, lisait son roman favori _Harry Porter et les reliques lubriques_ tandis que de l'autre côté de la salle, le quarterback démoniaque des Deimon Devil Bat et son petit copain secret travaillait sur les plans de jeu.

« Satanée manager, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ? Nous devons nous concentrer, on a qu'une semaine avant notre prochain match contre ces putains de Knight. »

« Travaille alors, Youichi, j'ai déjà fini ma part et l'entrainement ne commence qu'à 5h, alors j'ai encore une heure à passer avec mes chéris Harry et Ron : rien ne peut se mettre entre nous. »

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, il avait entendu Mamori commenter combien Harry Porter et Ron Westley étaient sexy et même si au début il n'y avait pas fait attention vu que ce n'étaient que des personnages de fiction, il avait appris récemment qu'il y avait des films sur ces gars-là : il n'aimait pas le fait que sa copine bave sur d'autres que lui. Mamori gloussa en lisant un passage de son livre.

*Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette putain d'manager, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien son bouquin ?*pensa-t-il avant qu'une idée machiavélique germe dans son esprit et qu'il esquisse un sourire de prédateur.

« Oi, satanée manager, pose ce livre, » ronronna-t-il de sa voix grave.

« Non. » Elle était bien trop concentrée sur son livre pour remarquer le ton séducteur dans sa voix.

*Hé, putain d'manager, on peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu-là* Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je te donnerai un chou à la crème si tu poses ce putain d'bouquin. »

« Très marrant, Youichi-kun. »

« Et un baiser ? »

« Tentant, mais non, » elle continua de lire son livre, « comme je te l'ai dit rien ne peut se mettre entre Harry et moi. »

Un long silence.

Hiruma ne dit plus rien aussi Mamori crut qu'il avait abandonné : mais non, ce n'était pas comme ça que Youichi Hiruma vivait. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Pas en un million d'années.

* * *

Une chanson passa à la radio.

_**Mr Watson**_, une chanson très sexy de Ke$ha à propos d'une étudiante essayant de séduire son prof d'Histoire.

*Tu essayes de me distraire avec une chanson pareille ? Pathétique… mais bon, je ferais mieux de faire attention, Youichi a toujours des idées démoniaques qui lui passent par la tête* Elle leva les yeux et se pétrifia.

Debout devant elle se tenait son petit copain blond sans tee-shirt, qu'il avait jeté sur la table.

Elle ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de son corps pas-trop-musclé-mais-trop-sexy-pour-être-ignoré, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu attristée qu'il ait gardé son maillot de peau, l'empêchant ainsi de baver sur ses tablettes. Le maillot permettait cependant de deviner les muscles en-dessous et Hiruma surprit sa réaction (elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur son livre rapidement) ce qui annonçait un plan prometteur.

La chanson changea. _**Wanna be**_ des Spice Girl.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want__  
__So tell me what you want, what you really, really want__  
__I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want__  
__So tell me what you want, what you really, really want__  
__I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)__  
__I wanna really, really, really wanna zig A zig A_

Hiruma commença à bouger son corps avec la musique et Mamori ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le fixer avec horreur. *Je vous en prie faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense* pria-t-elle dans sa tête.

Il se tourna et se dandina lascivement.

*Oh mon Dieu* pensa-t-elle, son petit copain trop-beau-pour-être-vrai lui faisait un strip-tease.

_If you want my future, forget my past__  
__If you wanna get with me, better make it fast__  
__Now don't go wasting my precious time__  
__Get your act together we could be just fine_

Hiruma bougea ses doigts comme s'il l'appelait pour qu'elle le rejoigne, mais Mamori ne voulais pas rendre les armes de sitôt et retourna à sa lecture, à moitié espérant qu'il arrête et à moitié triste s'il le faisait.

*Hum, deux peuvent jouer à ça* Il sourit.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want__  
__So tell me what you want, what you really, really want__  
__I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)__  
__I wanna really, really, really wanna zig A zig A__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends__  
__(Gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give__  
__Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Il bougea ses hanches et ses mains montèrent de sa ceinture à son col en relevant lentement son maillot par-dessus sa tête.

*Il n'oserait pas…* La gorge de Mamori s'assécha à la vue qu'elle avait. *Oh, je voudrais bien goûter ça … attends un peu, à quoi je pense ? Mauvaise, mauvaise Mamori, tu ne devrais pas penser à ça même si c'est ton copain, après tout il a toujours des idées machiavéliques en tête, tu vas tomber dans son piège si tu continues* Elle essaya d'ignorer son acte de séduction et son corps alléchant. *S'entrainer au foot l'a bien sculpté* pensa-t-elle, essayant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre mais Harry et Ron n'étaient plus aussi sexy qu'auparavant.

_Oh, what do you think about that__  
__Now you know how I feel__  
__Say, you can handle my love, are you for real__  
__(Are you for real)__  
__I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try__  
__If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye__  
__Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want__  
__So tell me what you want, what you really, really want__  
__I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)__  
__I wanna really, really, really wanna zig A zig A__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends__  
__(Gotta get with my friends)__  
__Make it last forever, friendship never ends__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give__  
__(You've got to give) _

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Hiruma se retourna et se dandina encore.

*Argh, Youichi-kun pourrait se faire plein d'argent comme strip-dancer, tout le monde paierait pour mater ses tablettes de chocolat* Mamori ne quitta pas du regard son torse musclé *bien que j'aurai à écarter toutes les filles qui essaieront d'approcher mon homme … euh, non Mamori, concentre-toi sur Harry et Ron, tu tombes dans son piège, c'est un piège diabolique, effrayant et attirant…* Elle essaya de se remettre à lire mais trop tard, Hiruma l'avait déjà vu le bouffer du regard et savait qu'il était sur le point de gagner.

_So, here's a story from A to Z__  
__You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully__  
__We got Em in the place who likes it in your face__  
__You got G like MC who likes it on a...__  
__Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_

Hiruma retira sa ceinture et la jeta sur la table, sa main commença à dessiner ses abdos avant de remonter vers sa figure, ses doigts effleurant ses lèvres.

Elle arrêta de respirer à ce moment-là tandis que le livre resta oublié entre ses mains : Elle ne pouvait penser qu'au démon séducteur se tenant devant elle.

_And as for me, ha you'll see__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends__  
__(Gotta get with my friends)__  
__Make it last forever, friendship never ends__  
__If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give__  
__(You've got to give)__  
__Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Les mains d'Hiruma retournèrent sur son ventre alors qu'il descendait légèrement son pantalon sur ses hanches. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard, non pas de son innocente et prude petite amie, mais d'une Mamori affamée qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il savait alors que la victoire était sienne.

Il lui fit une nouvelle fois signe de le rejoindre.

Cette fois, elle ne l'ignora pas, jeta le bouquin par-dessus son épaule et s'avança lentement vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Elle se tint devant lui et Hiruma plaça sa main droite sur sa joue, la caressant doucement alors qu'elle savourait le moment.

_If you wanna be my lover__  
__You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta__  
__Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around_

Il se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres, mais ce n'était pas ce que Mamori voulait et elle savait qu'Hiruma la taquinait encore en faisant ça. Alors elle prit les choses en main et essaya de l'embrasser plus fort en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche comme il le faisait.

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

Ses mains à elle frôlèrent ses abdos, remontèrent le long de son torse et finirent autour de son cou, le tirant à elle.

_Slam your body down and Zig A, Zig A_

_If you wanna be my lover (lover) …_

La chanson se termina tandis qu'elle essayait de replacer sa main à lui sur sa hanche avec la sienne, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Mamori s'immobilisa.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regard autour d'elle pour réaliser qu'elle était toute seule debout au centre de la salle alors qu'un Hiruma rhabillé et hilare s'était rassit à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

*Comment a-t-il fait pour se rhabiller si vite ?* Pensa-t-elle ennuyée en regardant son sourire démentiel et elle alla récupérer son livre sur le canapé avec un soupir.

« Hé, Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san ! » Sena sourit et entra.

« Euh, Sena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Mamori lui demanda confuse.

« Mamori-neechan, c'est 5h, l'heure de s'entrainer, » répondit Sena inquiet, « ça va, Mamori-neechan ? Tu as l'air très rouge. »

« Ah ? Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Mamori regarda l'horloge qui affichait clairement 5h. Elle regarda son démoniaque petit copain. *Donc c'était là ton but* pensa-t-elle *oh tu vas prendre*

« J'arrive, Sena, tu peux partir devant. » Mamori sourit gentiment et griffonna une note qu'elle passa à Hiruma avant de suivre Sena à l'extérieur.

Hiruma lut la note : _Ce soir 8h, chez toi, je compte me venger !_

« Tsss, comme si tu pouvais, putain d'copine, j'aimerais bien te voir essayer. » Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se leva pour aller à l'entrainement comme les autres.

La chanson changea.

Busted.

La fin ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est la plus longue de l'auteur. J'ai eu du mal à la traduire (ça m'a rappelé confessions) parce que sa grammaire était un peu bancal et son anglais plus parlé qu'écrit. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature mais un bon délire alors je me devais de vous le faire partager. Les paroles sont les officielles, rien qu'en l'écoutant vous comprenez l'idée derrière les paroles. Si vous en voulez une traduction en français, laissez une review (signée c'est encore mieux) et je m'en occuperai. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
